Loving and Trusting
by Faerie of Tara
Summary: GKM fill. PWP, facials... details inside. Klaine lovin'


**I saw this prompt and HAD to write it. Hope you enjoy!**

**IMPORTANT: If this is a trigger, the word "slut" is used CONSENSUALY twice.**

**PROMPT:** …**Super-explicit face-fucking (just because there can never be enough face-fucking for the sake of face-fucking fic in the world). Really vocal, preferably loud, and definitely very heavy on the dirty talk as well, please… **

**Also, no non-con and preferably no dub-con (I'll explain this in a sec), because, in my original idea, they're both totally consenting, and a significant part of the reason they both get off on it is because of the level of trust, vulnerability, etc. involved. [Not that you need to get into all that - feelings are great but so is pure smut. ;)] That being said, I'm open to some slight dub-con (if you view it that way) in the sense that some apprehension and/or coaxing is fine.**

**Bonus points for (pre-)come play, wherein the face-fucking is preceded by wiping/rubbing pre-come all over the other individual's face (possibly drawing it out and driving them both insane). Ultra bonus points for come facial(s). \o/**

Blaine dragged his cock across Kurt's cheek, loving the way his precome stuck, sticky, to Kurt's porcelain skin.

Kurt, for his part, had his eyes closed, mouth open, pink tongue sticking out. He shivered as Blaine's cock slid across his skin and he opened his mouth wider, inviting Blaine in.

Blaine acquiesced, slipping his cock in the warm expanse of Kurt's mouth quickly before exiting. He did this a few times, shallowly thrusting into Kurt's waiting mouth, knowing he was driving his lover crazy.

Kurt loved the way Blaine felt in his mouth, the heavy, warm weight, the salty taste of his precome, the way his cock reached the back of his throat and his eyes would water…. Kurt's eyes shifted under his eyelids as his cock gave a twitch and he groaned as Blaine kept slowly sliding his cock in and out of his mouth.

"Are you going to tease me all night?" Kurt groused, opening his eyes to glare at his boyfriend.

Blaine laughed lightly before forcefully thrusting in Kurt's open mouth, hitting the back of his throat immediately.

Kurt choked, throat working around Blaine's cock as he tried to get his breathing under control. He knew, from much experience, that he had to breathe through his nose otherwise his gag reflex would kick in. He prided himself on his cock-sucking skills and the ability to prevent choking, but Blaine seemed to test that every time they did this. Blaine would push farther and farther down his throat until Kurt would inevitably gag. Kurt loved it. He loved the way his eyes would water as he looked at the one person who he knew would never hurt him, the one person who he trusted enough to shove their cock down his throat.

Currently, Blaine was slowly edging his cock deeper and deeper into Kurt's throat, watching the older boy stiffen, gagging continuously, throat working around Blaine. Kurt eyes welled up as he kept choking, red eyes looking up at Blaine. Blaine knew, however, that Kurt was not asking him to stop. No, Kurt was asking him to continue, seeing how far they could go before Kurt would pinch Blaine's hip.

"Do you like this?" Blaine asked, thrusting lightly. "Do you like having your pretty little lips wrapped around me?"

He punctuated his words with a quick downward thrust, and Kurt gagged.

"You look so fucking pretty," Blaine continued. "You look like you were born for this, begging for me to slide my thick cock into that warm cock-sucking mouth. You were born to be a cocksucker, weren't you Kurt? You were born to have your lips wrapped around my cock." He thrust a few more times, making sure to hit the back of Kurt's throat every time.

"Aww, look at that." He held the thrust, deep in Kurt's throat and let the feeling of Kurt swallowing around him envelop him. "Do you like choking on my big, hard cock? Do you love when you can't breathe because of the huge cock in your mouth?" Blaine gripped the sides of Kurt's face and thrust deeper.

"I expect an answer, Kurt. Do you like it?"

Kurt nodded around his cock and groaned deep in his throat. He mumbled some words and went back to stroking Blaine's cock with his tongue.

Blaine smiled, and abruptly pulled completely out of Kurt's mouth, immediately missing the heat and tightness of his throat.

Blaine reached down and jerked himself quickly.

"Now I'm going to come all over that pretty face and you'll love it. You're my little come-slut. You just want come and cock. Such a little slut."

Kurt's eyes fluttered close, and he let his face relax. Blaine spurted over him seconds later, strings of pearly white falling on his lips, cheeks, eyelashes and hair.

Blaine dropped his cock and trailed his fingers through the drying come. He painted Kurt's face with it, spreading it around the ivory skin.

"How's this for moisturizer?" he asked with a grin, massaging it into Kurt's forehead.

Kurt, however, had a hand tight around his own cock and was jerking furiously. He fell over the edge moments later, white spilling around his fingers.

He wiped his hands on the bedspread (he was doing laundry anyway) and pulled Blaine close.

Blaine wrapped his arms around the taller boy and laid his head on his chest.

"You ok, babe? Did I hurt you too much?"

Kurt shook his head, knowing that if he spoke, it would come out as a croak. He carded his hands through Blaine's hair, and the two lay together, blissfully relaxing in the arms of their one true love.

**Sorry if it was rushed, I was so excited an wrote really quickly…. **


End file.
